minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 5: Batrogiusdu'mium
Part One: Da Past GREEN0704: Hey, Gardevoir? TheDarkGardevoir: Yes, Green? GREEN0704: Have you seen Makoto? He should be here soon. ForageForage: Maybe he got lost. GREEN0704: I didn't think he even left the Heroium Headquarters... SethPlays: Should we go find him? GREEN0704: Nah, he must just be on the Artiopas Server. TheDarkGardevoir: Makes sense. GREEN0704: I'll go check on him... All: Seeya! GREEN0704 has left the game. ForageForage: So, did I ever tell you guys about the time I ate some yellow snow? IN THE EPIC ARTIOPAS SERVER... (Quick note to all: This is in the past, so the admins are different.) Makoto's P.O.V. WHY MUST EVERYONE HERE BE JERKS?!?!?! Its... strange. My creator... GREEN0704... he created me to be a hero... But. I don't wanna save these jackasses... All they do is be mean to me... Th0$3 m0tH3R FuCk3r$ w1lL P@y s0m3d@y... BAH!!! Sorry... Creator told me not to let my anger flow through me... It surrounds me and swirls me in a dark black substance similar to ink... Except for my face... My hair covers my eyes and my eyes glow gray. I wonder what would happen if I let it one day... Starkz: OH, ITS MAKOTO. Makoto56: Just... Shut up... I don't want this... BergerRulez: OH, SO NOW LITTLE MAKOTO THINKS HE CAN JUST WALTZ UP TO AN ADMIN AND TELL HIM TO SHUT UP?!?!?!?! Makoto56: YOU WALTZED UP TO ME YOU... YOU... YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! Starkz: WELL. THAT TOOK THINGS A LITTLE TOO FAR!!!!! BergerRulez: YOU READY TO BE SENT TO THE WORLD OF THE BANNED??!!?!?!?!?! I wouldn't have it. N0T @NY M0R3!!!! Baktoto56: ENOUGH!!!!! I let my anger flow through. BergerRulez ran up typing some command. I slashed my arm and a wave of energy blasted and killed him. Starkz: UUUHHHH. DUDE... BatwkotwInG5: YOU. ARE. NEXT. Starkz: PLEASE!!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!! BatWiNotGo54: NEVER. YOU HAVE BEEN TORTURING WEEK AFTER WEEK WHILE MY REAL FRIENDS DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE MY PAIN, BECAUSE THEY ARE SO WELL LIKED!!!! WELL. THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS ANYMORE... Starkz: DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE TAKEN THIS A LITTLE TOO FAR?!?!? BatWiNg54: DON'T YOU THINK YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR WHEN YOU STARTED ANTAGONIZING ME?!?!?! Starkz:... BatWinG4: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT... WELL STARKZ... LET ME REMIND YOU OF A FEW THINGS... Batwing4: IT'S A MUST FOR YOU TO HEAR ME... Duel of Stuff GREEN0704 P.O.V. Oh God. Players were running rampant. Jesus Christ... WHAT HAS MAKOTO DONE?!?! I ran around. I spotted a player. GREEN0704: STARKZ!!!!! WHATS GOING ON?????? Starkz: ITS MAKOTO!!!! HE'S GONE BONKERS!!!! GREEN0704: Son of a bi- Starkz: Lemme stop you right there... You do realize that by you creating him, you are his dad. GREEN0704: So? Starkz: If you call him a son of a bitch, you are effectively insulting yourself. GREEN0704:... Damn. Never thought of that. Starkz: Yeah. GREEN0704:... So... What were we panicking about again? GREEN0704: Oh, right... Makoto. Starkz: Yep. GREEN0704: Say, where's Berger? Starkz:... Berger... is no longer with us... GREEN0704: ??? Starkz: Hes dead. Everyone except for me and you is dead. GREEN0704: Holy shit... Batwing4: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... HUH?!!?? Creator? Are you here to stop me or some bullshit like that?!?!?! GREEN0704: Yes. I am. Makoto... This isn't you... is it? BShAToWingSharD4: It. Is. BShAtwShard4: And now... ShadowingShard4: It's time... ShadowinShard: To say... ShadowShard: GOODBYE!!!!! He fired a black laser at me. GREEN0704: THIS ISN'T YOU MAKOTO!!!!! ShadOwIngShard: Oh... Its just... BhadOwingSh4: I am finally me. Batwing4: NOW AND FOREVER. GREEN0704: NO HARMING THESE INNOCENTS ANYMORE MAKOTO!!!! Batwing4: OH?!?! AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME?!?! GR33N74: I'M GONNA WHUP YOUR ASS!!!!!! Batwing4: HUH?!?! R303n7: I AM DONE!!!!! 303: I'M LETTING THE EVIL FLOW THROUGH ME TOO!!!!!! I was covered with a white cloak. My skin became black and my eyes glew blood red. Batwing4: C-cr-creator?! I summoned an axe out of unknown red material. He did the same with a strange black axe. Batwing4: GIVE UP CREATOR!!!! I'M DESTROYING MINECRAFT... ONE PLAYER AT A TIME... He shot a laser at Starkz, killing him. 303: NO!!!!! Batwing4: And now... I SHALL CORRUPT YOU TOO!!!!! He slashed some evil energy at me. My soul retaliated and got out of my body. 303: Who... Am... I... GREEN0704: GRRRRRR!!!!! MAKOTO!!!!! I slammed him into a lake and disconnected his soul and trapped it. I destroyed his body. There. I looked over and saw 303 looking around confused. I walked over to him. He looked so wide-eyed and innocent. He was small like a baby zombie. 303: Daddy? I chuckled. But I sensed the evil flowing through him. I couldn't bring him back to the Heroium no matter what. So I ran. 303: Daddy? Daddy wait! Dad..dy... I left the Server. No One's P.O.V. The sadness of being abandoned would stay with 303 forever. Part Two: Da Present Skip ahead a decade. 303: OKAY NEGATORIUM!!!!! WE ARE READY FOR THIS, CORRECT?!?! The Rest: No/Null. 303: TOO. FUCKING. BAD. Null: Null null null null null null null null null null error.json.exe null!? (What if the experiment doesn't work?) Lick: No one understands you Null... Herobrine: Lick, your cancer anyway, at least she has a little bit of use. Server: Lick was banned for being a bottle of liquid cancer. Herobrine: Okay, so we're now down to three members... Null: Null. (Two.) *Throws piece of paper at Herobrine.* Herobrine: *Reads Paper* Hey... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!!!!??? Null *slaps Herobrine* Null null null null null null null null! (Consider that my resignation motherfucker!) Server: Null has been demoted to user. Null has left the game. 303: Looks like we're down to two members... Herobrine: Three. *Flicks lever* 303: Wha- An explosion occoured on the machine Herobrine had made. Herobrine: YES!!!! WE NEED THIS GUY!!!! 303: Why? Herobrine: Dude, this guy can destroy worlds by blinking apparently... Makoto: Who... Am... I... Herobrine: You are a proud member of the Negatorium. MatWinkoto: Heroium... I... Was... Friend... Member... Herobrine: Not anymore! BatWinkoto4: Creator... Abandoned... Me... Batwingoto4: I WAS ABANDONED!!!!! THE HEROIUM WILL PAY!!!! Herobrine: WHAT?!?!? WHO ARE- Batwingto4: THEY SHALL ALL PAY!!!!! Herobrine: Wait! Let us help you! We can take over Minecraft together! Batwingo4: Oh, Herobrine... The figure immobilized 303 and Herobrine with physic power. Batwing4: That's not how I work, normally... W. I. P. Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Artiopas Remakes